


Scare Tactics

by demisms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Child Abuse, Gen, Stiles just wanted an omelette why did emotional baggage have to come as a side dish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demisms/pseuds/demisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac chuckles. <i>Yeah, I thought he was going to kill me the first time we met, too.</i></p><p>That earns a skeptically raised eyebrow from Stiles. <i>And that didn't scare you?</i></p><p>A shrug. <i>Not as much as when I thought he was going to hit me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've converted to the Teen Wolf fandom and this is my first fanfic and first contribution to the fandom. First of many, I think. Yup. 
> 
> Not beta read or proof read; feel free to point out any mistakes to me!
> 
> Comments and kudos very appreciated~

They hang out once. 

The moon is waning. Isaac's there because he fell into a ravine last night and even werewolves could be sore, though he's mostly brooding. Stiles is there because the lines between the McCall and the Hale packs are slowly disintegrating, and he likes to be there for Scott even if he pulls all-nighters and it means he's too tired to drive himself home until noon. 

They're in the kitchen; Isaac is eating an apple and Stiles is steadily bitching about Derek not keeping his kitchen in stock with eggs because he'd slept fitfully on the lumpy living room couch and he wanted an omelette. _Boyd does the shopping usually,_ Isaac tells him, but Stiles keeps griping. Eventually his complaints of Derek's shopping and diet dwindle down to just complaints of _Derek_ , and he turns his attention to the sour alpha's salty beta as if he wanted some validations for his complaints.

_Don't you think he's scary?_

 _No,_ Isaac says, bemused. _Do you?_

 _Well -_ , he almost admits it openly, but catches himself because Isaac Lahey and his new found sense of dickishness would probably have no problem spreading that fact around and abusing it. Plus, that's the sort of thing he'd tell Scott, but only Scott, so Stiles backtracks. _He threatened to rip my throat out! Like - twice. If that's not some semblance of scary, I don't know what is. 'Yeah, I'm going to kill you, but not be scary about it.'_

Isaac chuckles. _Yeah, I thought he was going to kill me the first time we met, too._

That earns a skeptically raised eyebrow from Stiles. _And that didn't scare you?_

A shrug. _Not as much as when I thought he was going to hit me._

Stiles' mouth opens as if he is about to ask _what_ , but his eyes go big and his mouth clicks shut. He doesn't think Isaac notices, because he adds;

_He didn't though._

And Stiles is effectively shut up. Isaac takes one last bite of his apple, tosses the core in the sink, and walks off chewing. He leaves the kitchen, and a bang of the door later, he's effectively left the house. Stiles morbidly wonders if he's gone off to dig a grave, because he said too much and now had to kill him. But more than Isaac's current motives and murder plans, he's dwelling on his definition of fear, and wonders what it must be like to be scared of a parent. 

Not _for_ a parent, but _of_ a parent; there was something decidedly different than sitting by a hospital bed, listening to the hum of the vitals monitors, and sitting by your own bed, listening for footsteps and angry muttering. They're decidedly different, and Isaac must not be scared of Derek like Stiles isn't scared of dying - because nothing hurts more than when it's a parent.

But he has a dad - who drinks a bit too much sometimes but still hugs him -, a home, a reasonably clean police record, and best friends. Isaac has Pack, which is like all of those (minus the police record) but seems to have the prerequisite of emotional trauma and a crippling lack of social skills to join, and isn't _quite_ the same.

He fishes the apple core out of the sink because he feels bad for him, but puts it in the garbage can because he gets it.


End file.
